User talk:GokūBlack10
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Pika-Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Starting Town Sooooooo? Whats the plan here boss? My character is just about finished and Im itching to start this pokemon roleplay. This wikia may be a nice change of pace from the clutter on Poke-fanon, thanks bossman for making a new wikia for pokemon fanfics.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 03:16, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Also I would like to know if I could make an elite Four member? I have a character that I would like to transfer from Poke-fanon that would be perfect fot the job.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 03:27, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey Ten how many admins will be on the administration team here on the wiki?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 05:07, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :And Is Professor Chingi male or female?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 05:10, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Battle Frontier well since you gave administrative powers of the elite four to sei, can I create the hora battle frontier? ill start the page when I have time--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' ]] (talk to Fenix!) 16:21, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Look I'm sorry I jumped the gun with the battle frontier's creation and I know your not to happy with me about it, and I appologize. But I don't understand why your upset consiering it is apart of pokemon to have a battle frontier starting with emerald's and I needed something to do with Shinjitsu since I lost my spot with the elite (which I don't mind anymore), just tell me why your mad about it exactly.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen| 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 00:30, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Legendry (deliberate misspelling) Legendary Request Seeing that Aha here has reservation for Lugia, I like to take in Articuno please. I will develop an incredibly great story of how Ranei catches Articuno after he comes back into his hometown from his long journey that's about to come. His backstory fits wonderfully with the Articuno, and that it seems to be the residing place of Ranei's hometown. So, with your permission, I'd want to hold Articuno, if at all possible. Thank you very much. Sincerely, Rasen. --'''Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 20:04, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Ah yes, I just talked to Sei about it...quite frankly, I think we should keep the legendary birds off limits from catching. They are one-of-a-kind after all. So, I think we should just have the legendary birds only to be "called" on if they are somewhat bound to you. Of course, you need a pretty good story to why they are bound to you. And btw...since when did Elli own a Raikou? o_O --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 20:11, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Minor Issue Um, Ten Shinjitsu was originally created on poke-fanon and i had developed how he caught his zapdos and I planned to copy that article to this wikia for the page but Sice you said that legendaries needed admin permission I'm asking do you want me to change it? Because his was caught in his home region of Gale not Hora.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' ]] (talk to Fenix!) 21:15, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Creating a City Can I attempt to create one of your cities/towns? I thought it'd be a good try if I do so. I'll make sure that it'll look like any other ordinary city/town in Pokemon, being very original with my creative mind. Is that okay? --'''Rasen (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 22:14, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Gym Leader vs Frontier Brain sure thing Sure ill accept, Shin vs Ryan... Only thing is not all of Shin's pokemon are made yet, but i guess my team will me from what is made already. Lets go start up the page.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 21:44, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Battle Royale: Frontier Brain vs Gym Leader! your go--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|楽しい''']] (talk to Fenix!) 21:52, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Legendary Pokemon Hey, Ten, I want to know if you are going to let me use Latios as one of Hitomi Hoshi's Pokemons. Some facts about what he will play in my trainer's story: *Hitomi will get Latios at his current age, 16. *Hitomi won't battle any of Gym Leaders with Latios since he did that earlier. *Hitomi will use Latios only against his strongest enemies. *Hitomi is planning to use Latios against Final Four. That's the thing, will you let me have Latios? <<-Rage->> 19:52, January 13, 2011 (UTC) New moves Hey, Ten, It's Rage here. I wanyed to ask if we're allowed to make new moves for our Pokes. It is like experimenting with our attks and then a new one is born. If that's breaking canon, I'll not do it. BTW, I'm on my mob. now so singing in would be long. Sin "Trio" {[AK Sig|text=Hey Ten, Victory Road'll be on the little island on the far upper right I assume?}}